Cudowna wyspa/I/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa ZACHODNI PRZYLĄDEK. Na olbrzymich wodach oceanu Spokojnego, który w tej porze roku usprawiedliwia swą nazwę, płynie Standard-Island powoli, ale też bez najlżejszego kołysania, jakiemu ulegają przecież największe nawet pancerniki. Potężne śruby, każda o sile pięciu milionów koni, działając nieustannie, odzywają się tylko słabym drżeniem w stalowej podstawie wyspy; drżenie to jest zresztą tak małoznaczne, że „Koncertujący Kwartet” w czasie dwudziesto czterogodzinnego pobytu swego na tym cudownym kawałku ziemi, obecnie żadnej już na to nie zwraca uwagi. Nic też w mieszkaniach nie zdradza obawy przed gwałtowniejszem jakiem wstrząśnieniem; wszystkie sprzęty stoją swobodnie, bez przymocowania do ścian lub posadzek, jakby to było w Paryżu, lub w Nowym-Yorku, bo zresztą czy Standard Island nie przedstawia pewności i spokoju lądów stałych, spokoju tem niezawodniejszego, że nawet nie grożą im trzęsienia wulkaniczne, które w ostatnich czasach pojawiają się tak często na naszym globie, burząc wioski, miasta i krainy całe. Po krótkim spoczynku w porcie Magdaleny uchwalono na walnem zebraniu mieszkańców Miliard-City plan nowej całorocznej podróży. Wprawdzie pływająca wyspa mogłaby gdyby chciała, bez narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo zawinąć na Atlantyk, lub Ocean Indyjski, okrążając Horn lub przylądek Dobrej Nadziei i stanąć u wybrzeży Europy lub Azyi. Lecz po cóż szukać stron tak oddalonych, gdy wśród licznych Archipelagów Oceanu Spokojnego znajdą jej mieszkańcy obok wymarzonych warunków klimatycznych, pożądane przyjemności i nieznane, a coraz nowe niespodzianki. Pod względem przyjęcia przedstawionego planu nie było dotąd w Miliard City nieporozumienia żadnego; zarówno część jej katolicka, jak i protestancka, jeśli nie może się rządzić instynktem, który prowadzi wędrowne ptaki do miejsc, odpowiadających najwięcej ich potrzebom, to poddaje się chętnie rozumnym wskazówkom uczonych! na których w zupełności polegać może. Za jednomyślnem więc przyjęciem projektu, Standard-Island zmierza obecnie do wysp Sandvich, mając do przebycia tysiąc dwieście mil morskich, na co, biorąc pod uwagę powolność ruchów, potrzebować będzie około miesiąca czasu. Po przepędzonej nocy w „Hotelu Exelsior” zajął francuski „Kwartet” przeznaczone mu w gmachu „Casino” mieszkanie wygodne i eleganckie, w którem, oprócz oddzielnego pokoju dla każdego, mają jeszcze wszyscy wspólny, obszerny salon. „Casino” zwrócone frontem do ulicy pierwszej, ma od strony dziedzińca plac obszerny ocieniony zielenią drzew, a wśród kwiatowych parterów rozpryskują swe wody liczne fontanny chłodząc i odświeżając powietrze. Po prawej stronie tych zabudowań wznosi się „Muzeum” miasta, na lewej sale koncertowe, w których artyści zastąpią niebawem w swych „porankach” lub „wieczorach muzykalnych” tak zachwalone przez Kalikstusa echa fonografów i teatrofonów. – A więc przyjaciele, cóż mówicie wreszcie na to wszystko, co nas od wczoraj spotkało, zagadnął Ponchard swych towarzyszy, gdy się wszyscy we wspólnej zebrali sali. – Mojem zdaniem jest sen cudowny, sen w który popadliśmy za milion franków rocznie. – O, jest to najpiękniejsza w świecie rzeczywistość – odpowiada Francolin. – Zajrzyj tylko do swego pugilaresu, a znajdziesz już w nim jedną czwartą tego miliona. – Nie chwalcie się zbytecznie, bo Bóg raczy wiedzieć jak się to wszystko skończy! Co do mnie, nie widzę nic dobrego w całej tej nieprawdopodobnej i dziwacznej sprawie! – zawołał Sebastyan, lubiący nawet na słońcu dopatrywać plam ciemnych. – Zapomnieliście już widzę o naszych kufrach i rzeczach, które nam przepadły. Słuszna uwaga, rzeczy wysłane do San-Diego, nigdy już pewnie nie dojdą rąk właścicieli; czy jednak oni ostatni poniosą w tem stratę wielką? Skromna i nie nowa już zresztą garberoba artystów nie przedstawiała zbyt wysokiej wartości, a za kilkanaście godzin ma być im dostarczone wszystko, czego zapotrzebują do swej toalety, wraz z pięknem ubraniem koncertowem, a nikt nie zażąda od nich za to, ani jednego franka. Kalikstus Munbar zadowolony, że udało mu się zapewnić miastu wyjątkową przyjemność słuchania koncertów smyczkowych, jest pod każdym względem uprzedzająco grzecznym, starając się odgadnąć nietylko potrzeby, lecz nawet marzenia swych gości. Zawiadomił ich też zaraz na wstępie że ilekroć tylko zapragną, wolno im zasiąść w restauracyi do posiłku bez obawy płacenia rachunków, choćby najmniejszych. Oddany w zupełności obowiązkom pełnomocnika we wszystkiem co dotyczy piękna i przyjemności, Kalikstus przedstawia, typ człowieka żyjącego w bezustannym ruchu i ożywieniu, a zajmując jeden z apartamentów w „Casino” sprawuje liczne czynności prezesa różnych tu oddziałów z wyjątkową znajomością rzeczy. Za zdolną też swoją pracę wynagradzany był z tą hojnością, na jaką zdobyć się mogą jedynie bogacze miliardowego miasta. W gmachu „Muzeum” parter zajęty jest na biblioteki i czytelnie, które zaopatrzone bywają w dzieła klasyczne i naukowe, jako też w nowości z działu powieści i podróży. Tuż obok mieści się sala gry; jakkolwiek bakar, poker, ruleta i w ogóle wszelkie hazardy surowo są wzbronione na Standard-Island. Na piętrze ciągną się, z górnem oświetleniem, wspaniałe galerye obrazów, których zbiór jest zarówno liczny jak starannie dobrany, przedstawiając wszystkie szkoły i wszystkie narodowości. Oko znawcy może się tu spotkać z arcydziełami Rafaela, Van Dycka, Murilla, Holbeina, Rembrandta, Ruysdaela i to obok płócien Meissoniera, Milleta Rousseau, Makarta, Semiradzkiego, Matejki i innych mistrzów najnowszych czasów. Piękne też marmury, dłuta najsławniejszych rzeźbiarzy Europy, zdobią sale, krużganki i przedsionki gmachu, co więcej, porozstawiane są nawet wśród klombów zieleni, gdyż pod łagodnem i wolnem od mgły i deszczów niebem Standard-Islandu, cenne te dzieła nie ulegają najmniejszemu uszkodzeniu. Zbytecznem jednak byłoby przesądzać, że ten przybytek Muz, nadto często bywa odwiedzanym przez mieszkańców wyspy, że zmysł piękna jest tu w wysokim rozwinięty stopniu. Posiadać te rzeczy, choćby je przyszło na licytacyach, wagą złota okupić, na to jednomyślnie zgadzają się wszyscy, lecz żeby je podziwiać i z przyjemnością oglądać, na to już nie trzeba być urodzonym Yankesem. Zauważyć wypada nam przecież, że częściej jeszcze spotkać tu można nieszkańców dzielnicy katolickiej, aniżeli protestantów umiejących zawsze wyżej oceniać praktyczność od piękna. Najliczniej odwiedzanemi w „Casino” są czytelnie, w których znajdują się dzienniki, przeglądy i wszelkie tygodniki Starego i Nowego Świata, dowożone tu regularnie przez parowce, które zostają w ciągłej komunikacyi z wyspą, a portem Magdaleny. Arkusze te różnego kształtu i wyglądu, zostając czas jakiś w rękach ciekawych czytelników, spoczywają potem najspokojniej w świecie na półkach biblioteki, pośród tysięcy dzieł, których utrzymanie w porządku wymagało ręki oddzielnego bibliotekarza. Chociaż wynagrodzenie jego roczne dochodzi dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy franków, jest to jednak urzędnik w Miliard-City mający stosunkowo najmniej może zajęcia. W osobnem dziale znajdują się tu również książki fonograficzne, które oszczędzają trudzenia wzroku czytaniem; wystarcza bowiem nacisnąć sprężynkę, aby usłyszeć pięknie wydeklamowane arcydzieła poetów różnych ludów i czasów. Z miejscowych pism dwa szczególniej wyróżnić nam wypada, a mianowicie „Starboard-Cronicle” i „New-Herold,” oba redagowane i drukowane w jednym z dalszych pawilonów Casino. Są to organa dwóch głównych partyi Miliard-City; pierwsze o katolickim, drugie zaś o protestanckim charakterze. Nadzwyczaj kosztowne te dzienniki zapełniają swe szpalty artykułami: z polityki, spraw społecznych, operacyi giełdowych, recenzyami i krytykami, dotyczącemi stosunków wszystkich państw kuli ziemskiej, a odbieranemi tu drogą telegraficzną za pośrednictwem portu Magdaleny. Organa te, jakkolwiek różni je sposób traktowania rzeczy, nie są dotychczas wrogo sobie usposobione, przeciwnie odczuwa się w nich nawet wzajemną uprzejmość w drażliwych dla obu stron kwestyach. Czy jednak stosunek taki będzie długotrwałym, trudno przesądzać. Któż bowiem odgadnąć zdoła żywioły interesów lub miłości własnej obudzą się z biegiem czasu wśród tej ludności, której wystarcza jeszcze obecnie używanie w całej pełni warunków życia na „Cudownej wyspie.” Obok tych dwóch dzienników istnieje nadto w Miliard-City znaczna liczba przeglądów, tygodników z ilustracyami lub bez, kuryerków brukowych, a nawet pism humorystycznych drukowanych masą czekoladową na kartkach wyrobionych ze słodkiego ciasta, tak, iż po przeczytaniu lekkich dowcipów i wiadomości bieżących, można zjeść je całkowicie zamiast bułeczek do kawy, lub do herbaty. Co więcej, niektóre z nich zaprawione są niewinnemi środkami działającemi zbawiennie na osłabione żołądki, lub brak apetytu. – Oto „lektura” najłatwiejsza do strawienia – zauważył z całą słusznością Yvernes. – I pożywna w dodatku – powiada Ponchard. – Ciastka i literatura połączone razem tworzą zaiste znakomite „pendant” do zastosowanej tu muzyki hygienicznej! Rozglądając się w około i poznając coraz lepiej stosunki miasta, którego stałymi zostali gośćmi, paryżanie nasi zastanowili się niebawem nad kwestyą, z jakiego to olbrzymiego źródła czerpane są sumy, które pochłaniać musi administracya miasta i utrzymanie wszystkich tych wyszukanych dogodności, z jakich korzysta ogół mieszkańców Standard-Island. Zapytany w tym względzie Kalikstus Munbar, odpowiedział. – Rozumiecie panowie to dobrze, że sam charakter założenia tej wyspy nie nadaje się, do rozkwitu handlu lub przemysłu jakiego. Nie mamy więc tu żadnych fabryk, żadnych przedsiębiorstw; nie istnieje tu nawet giełda, nie mamy również zamiaru rzucać się na spekulacye w rodzaju wystaw powszechnych, takich Worlld’s-Fair, jakie urządziło Chicago w 1893 roku. Gdy więc sprawy wszelkich interesów i operacyi pieniężnych dalekiemi są od naszego zakątka ziemi, od komory celnej żądamy, by dostarczyła potrzebnych w zarządzie funduszów. – A do jakich cyfr dochodzi suma tych wydatków? – Do dwudziestu milionów dolarów, moi najmilsi – odpowiada pan Munbar. – Sto milionów franków – woła zdumiony Francolin, i to na miasto, liczące zaledwie dziesięć tysięcy mieszkańców! – Najdokładniejszy stosunek, kochany przyjcielu, a więc sumę tę całą dostarczają nam opłaty celne, pobierane od wszystkiego, co tylko bywa dostawiane w portach Tribour Habour i Barbord-Harbour. Pojmiecie też panowie łatwo, że podatek taki musiał podnieść wartość rzeczy każdej do cen nigdzie dotąd niepraktykowanych, że musi tu być drożyzna wyjątkowa, chociaż względna znowu do kapitału, jakim każdy mieszkaniec Standard-Island’u rozporządzać może. Tutaj Kalikstus Munbar począł znowu unosić się w pochwałach i zachwycie dla „Cudownej wyspy” i jej stolicy, dla szczególnych przyjemności, jakie człowiek używać może na tym, jakby z obłoków spadłym odłamku planety jakiejś; w tym raju ziemskim, gdzie jeżeli kto nie znajdzie zupełnego szczęścia, to dla tego chyba, że go w ogóle niema na świecie. Mowa prezesa jest jednym hymnem pochwalnym, którym zapraszałby na jakiś koncert wspaniały, zapalony jego impresario: – Panowie i panie – zdaje się wołać – bądźcie łaskawi wejść do sali, mało już tylko wolnych miejsc zostało. Kto z państwa życzy biletów, proszę przejść do kasy! Rzeczywiście miejsca tu niewiele, a bilety drogie, cóż to jednak znaczy w miliardowem mieście, gdzie rzuca się milionami, jakby to były skromne jedności tylko. W dalszym ciągu rozmowy, prezes sztuk pięknych wytłomaczył artystom wiele innych warunków bytu na „Cudownej wyspie. Co się tyczy szkół, nauka w nich bezpłatna i obowiązująca każdego, kierowaną jest przez zdolnych profesorów, pobierających wysokie pensye ministrów Wielkiej Brytanii. Obok historyi i literatury, prowadzone są gruntowne kursa nauk przyrodniczych i matematycznych, obok języków martwych i żywych, wykładaną jest filozofia i nauki społeczne według pojęć ostatnich czasów. – Przyznać jednak trzeba – dodaje w końcu Kalikstus Munbar, że kształcąca się młodzież nie ciśnie się zbytecznie na te kursa, że w salach wykładów akademickich pozostaje najczęściej dużo wolnego miejsca. To też, jeżeli pokolenie obecnie posiada jeszcze wykształcenie gruntowne, nabyte w kolegiach i uniwersytetach Stanów Zjednoczonych, obawiać się należy, aby u następnego, nie okazał się nieprawidłowy stosunek wiadomości naukowych do rocznych procentów każdego. – Czy też nie wyjeżdżają nigdzie mieszkańcy pływającej wyspy, czy nie ulegają ogólnemu zwyczajowi zwiedzania nieznanych krain i miast lądów stałych, gdzie cywilizacya przeszłości zostawiła nam w spadku wiekopomne swe dzieła? pyta Yvernes. – O, niezawodnie! Mamy wielu takich, którzy wiedzeni ciekawością, puścili się w podróż po lądach stałych obydwóch półkul świata. Zmęczeni jednak, a nawet znudzeni wracali do nas coprędzej. Dokuczało im tam bowiem zbytnie zimno, lub gorąco, ulegali zaziębieniom, katarom, czego my tutaj nie znamy wcale. – A cudzoziemców, bawiących na waszej wyspie, czy znaczną jest liczba? – Bardzo małą, jak dotychczas – objaśnia Kalikstus – i sądzę, że nie powiększy się nigdy zbytecznie. Pomiędzy tymi, którzy nas w przeszłym odwiedzali roku, znajdowali się przeważnie Amerykanie; zauważyliśmy jednak kilku Anglików, noszących stale gumowe płaszcze i parasole, jak gdyby byli jeszcze w Londynie, gdzie deszcz może ich lada chwila zmoczyć. Zresztą Wielka Brytania nieprzyjaznem patrzy okiem na nasz dziewiąty cud świata, jeżeli za ósmy, zdaniem niektórych, przyjmiemy wieżę Eifel; mamy, podług ich widzenia rzeczy, przeszkadzać prawidłowej żegludze i zdaje mi się, że ucieszyłoby ich niezmiernie jakoweś nagłe zniknięcie naszej wyspy. Co do Niemców, tych znowu sami niechętnie widzimy, są to bowiem ludzie, którzyby w prędkim czasie zamienili Miliard-City na drugie Chicago, gdyby im tylko wolno było rozgospodarować się u nas, jak zwykli czynić wszędzie. Z największą życzliwością witamy zawsze braci waszych Francuzów, gdyż pewną jest rzeczą, że naród ten nie ma w swym charakterze upodobań zaborczych. – Żaden jednak z nich nie pokazał się dotąd na Standard-Island? – pyta Francolin. – Nie jesteśmy na to dość bogaci – zauważył Ponchard. – Aby tu żyć z procentów, być może – odpowiada prezes – lecz nie, aby spełniać jakieś urzędowanie. – Więc macie tu już choćby jednego współziomka naszego? – bada dalej Yvernes. – Rzeczywiście jest jeden tylko. – I któż jest tym wybranym? – Pan Atanazy Doremus. – Czymże się on zajmuje? – Jest metrem tańca i pięknego ułożenia; pobiera też znaczną pensyę stałą, jeżeli pominę dochody, jakie ma z dość licznych, prywatnych lekcyi. – Bo sztuki tej jeden tylko Francuz uczyć może – zawyrokował Sebastyan. W ciągu pierwszych dni pobytu swego na Standard-Island, Koncertujący Kwartet używał w całej pełni przyjemności, tej zupełnie nowej dla niego żeglugi, bo gdyby nie to że wschód słońca ukazywał się im raz z jednej, to znowu z drugiej strony wyspy, stosownie do kierunku, jaki przybierała, mogliby mieć całkowite złudzenie, że się znajdują na stałym lądzie. Dwukrotnie wszakże mieli już sposobność podziwiania zbliska wspaniałego widoku burz morskich, które mimo wszystkiego i jakby chciały zadać kłam nazwie olbrzymiego tego oceanu, nawiedzają go od czasu do czasu. Wspienione jednak bałwany, wznosząc się na wysokość kilkopiętrowych domów, kładły się cicho, jakby ubezwładnione u stalowych brzegów wyspy, obryzgując je tylko płatami białej piany. Wśród tego chaosu w naturze, wśród grzmotów i błyskawic, Standard-Island płynęła równo i spokojnie. Wściekłość oceanu okazała się w obec niej bezsilną; geniusz człowieka zwyciężył przyrodę! Po dwóch tygodniach zupełnego odpoczynku, dnia 11-czerwca, artyści francuscy wystąpili z pierwszym koncertem przed publicznością w Miliard-City. Oczywiście, Kalikstus Munbar nie zaniedbał przedstawić ich poprzednio gubernatorowi wyspy i całej radzie municypalnej. Cyrus Bikerstoff przyjął swych gości z możliwą uprzejmością, serdecznością nieledwie, wspominając o znanym ogólnie w całej Ameryce, a tak zasłużonem powodzeniem Koncertującego Kwartetu. W kilku też słowach wyraził zadowolenie swe najwyższe pan Munbar, że zdołał zapewnić mieszkańcom wyspy, przyjemność słyszenia i podziwiania zbliska francuskich artystów, jakkolwiek sposób, jaki do tego zastosował, może nie był zupełnie legalny, ma jednak nadzieję, że zacni Paryżanie chętnie o tem zapomnieć zachcą. Mimo, że zarząd miasta ofiarował Kwartetowi bajeczne prawie wynagrodzenie za umówione koncerta, nie należy sądzić, że czyni to całkiem bezinteresownie względem mieszkańców Miliard-City. Przeciwnie, Kalikstus Munbar, podobnie, jak owi amerykańscy impresaria, obiecuje osięgnąć sowite na tem zyski. Bo zresztą, jeżeli przyjętem bywa, że na koncerta teatrofoniczne i fonograficzne zwykle dość drogo stosunkowo opłacać trzeba bilety wejścia, to nie zdziwi nikogo, jeżeli na koncert sławnego Kwartetu, jedno krzesło kosztować będzie dwieście dolarów, czyli tysiąc franków. Jak tylko też pisma miejscowe powiadomiły publiczność o mającym się odbyć koncercie, wszystkie miejsca zostały spiesznie zakupione i gdyby nawet system amerykański urządzenia licytacyi na takowe był na Standard-Island przyjęty, nie można ani przez chwilę wątpić, że otrzymanoby w końcu podwójną, a nawet potrójną cenę, biorąc pod uwagę licznych posiadaczy tak olbrzymich fortun, że suma podobna jest dla nich tylko nieznaczącą nic drobnostką. Wprawdzie bogaci mieszkańcy dzielnicy katolickiej, pospieszą do sali koncertowej z rzeczywistego zamiłowania dla sztuki, gdy protestanci uczynią to więcej dla stosunków i pozoru, z obu stron jednak, kasa sprzedaży biletów otrzyma te same rezultaty. Gdy nadeszła godzina występu, artyści ukazali się publiczności zadowolnieni i pewni siebie, pewniejsi bezwątpienia, jak gdyby przyszło popisywać się grą swoją przed publicznością paryską, bo gdy tu mają przeważnie tylko uosobienie milionów i miliardów nawet pomiędzy mniej bogatemi, tam znaleźliby niezawodnie dusze, umiejące głębiej odczuć i zrozumieć piękno. Program koncertu, do którego potrzebnych nut dostarczyła biblioteka, bogato w tym kierunku zaopatrzona przez Kalikstusa Munbara, obejmuje cztery numera, a mianowicie: Pierwszy Kwartet: Mi be mol. op. 12 Mendelsohna. Drugi Kwartet: fa major op. 10 Heydna. Dziesiąty Kwartet: mi be mol. op. 74 Bethowena. Piąty Kwartet: la major op. 10 Mozarta. Świetne, nie ulegające żadnej krytyce, wykonanie tych arcydzieł, rozlega się wśród towarzystwa miliardowiczów, budząc w każdym słuchaczu niekłamany podziw. Po każdym też numerze, podnosi się burza oklasków, gorąca i pełna zapału ze strony katolików, więcej umiarkowana i trzeźwa u protestantów, stosownie do wrodzonego temperamentu. – Jeżeli doznane powodzenie miłe jest artystom, to oblicze Kalikstusa Munbara promienieje takim zadowoleniem, jak gdyby to on sam był przedmiotem owacyi, jakby to jego własne ręce grały równocześnie na wszystkich czterech instrumentach smyczkowych. Czy można się jednak dziwić? Prezes sztuk pięknych występuje dziś w roli impesaria rozpoczynających się koncertów, a pierwszy z nich jest jednym z najświetniejszych debiutów. Podczas, gdy sala w Casino przepełniona jest uważnymi słuchaczami, w około niej od strony ulicy i dziedzińca, tłumy ciekawych słuchaczy cisną się w zbitej masie, bo wielu jest takich, dla których już biletów zabrakło, a niemałą też liczba tych, których nie stać po prostu na wydatek tysiąca franków za jedno krzesło na parogodzinny tylko koncert. Jeżeli jednak do uszów tych amatorów dochodzi przytłumiony zaledwie dźwięk muzyki, jeżeli ją słyszą jak ciche echo aparatu fonograficznego, niemniej przeto zapał ich jest rzeczywisty, gdy po skończonym koncercie witają ukazujących się na balkonie artystów rzęsistemi oklaskami. Tłumy te stojąc na chodnikach ulicy pierwszej, oblane są istną powodzią światła lamp elektrycznych, przy których blasku gasną gwiazdy i niknie księżyc w swej pełni. To też gdy Paryżanie mogą najdokładniej obserwować ogólne, żywe zainteresowanie, malujące się na każdej twarzy, doznają nad wyraz przyjemnego uczucia i uprzejmym ukłonem szlą w około podziękowania. Naprzeciw okien Casina, po przeciwnej stronie ulicy wyróżnia się, odosobniona nieco para: mężczyzna i kobieta. On wzrostu więcej niż średniego, o wyrazie twarzy poważnym smutnym nawet nieco, przeszedł już pewno pięćdziesiątkę; ona, o kilka lat młodsza, wysoka, ma wyraz dumny w podniesionej głowie, którą okalają z pod kapelusza siwiejące sploty włosów. – Kto są te osobistości, usuwające się tak od tłumu? – pyta Kalikstusa Munbara, zaciekawiony ich widokiem Yvernes. – O-o-o – przeciągle, z pogardliwym grymasem ust odpowiada prezes – są to zapaleni melomani. – Dla czego więc nie zakupili sobie miejsca w Casino? – Zapewne dlatego, że bilety były dla nich zbyt drogie. – Więc majątek ich… – Dochody roczne przynoszą im zaledwie skromne dwakroć sto tysięcy franków. – Ba – zauważył Ponchard – a kim są ci biedacy? – Jest to król i królowa Malekarlii.